Sleep
by Olyvia Jackson
Summary: Post-Undercover: Begins in the basement. Olivia just needs to sleep after all that has happened.
1. Chapter 1

**Sleep: Post-Undercover**

_**Chapter 1**_

"Lowell Harris, you're under arrest for raping Ashley Tyler."

"And the attempted murder of a police officer."

"You're a cop?"

_Nod. _"Who's the bitch now?"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Seventeen years as a corrections officer," I read, pacing in front of the table where he sat handcuffed. "Eleven different prisons…" I could feel his eyes following me. "Says here the first ten stops were maximum security men's facilities." I stopped pacing in front of him.

He shrugged. "I go where I'm told."

I smirked. "You go where you're not going to get your ass kicked!" I could see a flicker of anger cross his bruised features where I had hit him.

"What are you talking about?"

"I read your evaluation," I answered. "They dumped you at Sealview because you didn't have the balls to handle men."

More anger. "Shut up," he commanded through gritted teeth.

"You know what I think?" I asked, not really caring about the answer, "I think you hate women." I sat on the edge of the table. "That's why you rape them." I really hoped my voice didn't waver as much as I thought it did. "And if you hate women so much," I continued, my voice regaining its strength, "That must mean you like men."

I had pushed him over the edge. He shot up, glaring daggers at me. I didn't flinch, looking him strait in the eye.

"Shut up," he breathed on my face. It took all my self control not to gag. I smirked instead. "Shut up you filthy whore, do you understand me?" My smirk grew. "Did I strike a nerve?" I questioned.

That's when his attorney showed up. I tried so hard not to kick that son-of-a-bitch in the balls as he dismissed the crimes against his client. I gritted my teeth as both slimebags left.

"This isn't over," I reasoned as the door closed, "Maybe Ashley can ID him."

I could see the pain and sadness etched in my Captain's face as he informed me of Ashley's worsening condition.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Late that night, I sat at my desk, staring at his picture after downing a pharmacy of Advil for the pain of my bruises. I looked up as Elliot came over.

"You ok?" he asked, noticing the picture in my hands.

"Yeah," I said, straitening up and rubbing a bruise on my neck. "What are you still doing here?"

"Avoiding diaper-duty," he joked, leaning on my desk. I winced when I noticed I unconsciously shifted away from him. "Need a lift?" he asked, noticing my slight discomfort.

"No, thanks, I'm going to stay a while," I declined while absently shuffling papers. Anything not to look at him and the compassion and concern his face held.

"You'll get Harris," he told me. I wiped the tear forming in my eye.

"For excessive force, at best," I responded. I could hear the defeat in my own voice. "But more likely he'll be transferred and promoted."

"Is he already back at work?!" Elliot asked incredulously. I stopped shuffling papers and looked up.

"Yeah," I whispered, trying so hard not to break down and cry. Elliot could sense the distress in my voice. I sighed and went back to arranging papers. There was a long pause. Then he asked me the question I had been praying he wouldn't approach.

"What happened in the basement?"

Another long pause as I collected myself. "Nothing," I finally responded, the lie evident in my tearstained voice. I could feel him study me, picking up on the lie easily. Tears pooled in my eyes. "I'm fine, El."

The phone rang. I informed Elliot that Ashley was awake before I got up and left. I thanked God that the conversation had temporarily come to an end.

I could feel his eyes follow me out.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**A/N: What do you guys think? This is my first fanfiction that I've posted. Let me know if I should post the rest.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

That night, I went home for the first time since I'd been back. Ashley had come through and IDed the mole. Tomorrow, we'd arrest him.

But right now, all I wanted to do was take a hot shower and sleep it all off.

I walked into my bathroom and locked the door. Placing my gun and cellphone on the sink, I undressed. I almost cried when I saw the damage to my body. Almost every inch of skin was covered in a layer of purple and blue bruises, some tinged black. The cut on my forearm from Fin had started to heal, but stung like a bitch when I removed the bandage.

I climbed into the shower and went to turn it on when I was struck with a flashback of the horrible grimy shower I'd taken there. I heard myself cry out and tears stream down my face. When I relaxed again, I opted for a bath instead.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ten minutes later, I slipped into the hot water, submerging myself up to my neck. I cried harder as I scrubbed my body, aggravating my bruises and doing absolutely nothing for the dirty feeling I felt inside.

An hour later, I emerged from the bathroom feeling chilled and just as dirty.

In my bedroom, I put on ratty sweatpants and an oversized NYPD shirt. It must be Elliot's.

To tired to think much about how the shirt had come to be in my possession, I retrieved my phone and gun from the bathroom and pulled back the blanket on my bed.

I was hit with another flashback. The basement. That mattress. Him on top of me…

I opened my eyes, not realizing I had closed them, breathing hard. I guess I'd be sleeping on the couch tonight.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Two hours after I had managed to fall into a fitful sleep, I woke up for the fourth time in a cold sweat. I sighed and looked at my phone. A text from Elliot. That must have been what had woken me.

_**You awake?**_

_Yeah, couldn't sleep._

_**Me neither. You ok?**_

_Fine._

_**You don't sound fine.**_

_Elliot, how do you know what I sound like? We're texting._

There was a long pause. I thought maybe he had fallen asleep.

_**Liv, what happened in that basement?**_

This time, I paused. Tears threatened to spull out of my sleepless eyes. I wanted more than anything to tell him.

_Nothing, El. _

It was then that the doorbell rang. I opened the door after grabbing my gun. Elliot stood in my doorway, holding his phone.

"It doesn't sound like nothing."

I cracked. Collapsing into his embrace, I cried. I had never cried this hard. I didn't care anymore that he was seeing my weak side, my broken side. Because he had already seen it.

Elliot led me to the couch, where I cried myself to sleep in his embrace.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next day, I woke up after sleeping through the night. Elliot was already up and showered. I did the same and we left for Sealview.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I walked down the halls, this time as a cop. I knew Elliot was there for me. But I wouldn't crack. Not this time.

I looked him strait in the eye as we approached. He glared back. As Elliot snapped the cuffs onto his wrists, making them much tighter than necessary, I read him his rights, never breaking eye contact.

Applause followed us out.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

While Melinda took the pictures, I had to look away, but I started him down as Elliot led him out of the M.E.'s office.

"How did you know to ask Ashley about the mole?" Melinda asked as she began to put the camera away.

"She remembered."

"But you couldn't have known she was right." The M.E. turned and looked at me.

"I saw it. When he had me in the basement."

"Olivia," Melinda said uncertainly, "Did he rape you?"

I looked into her eyes. Caring and compassion. The same emotions in Elliot's.

"It's the closest I've ever come," I whispered.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

That night, I took a shower before climbing into my own bed. I don't think even Elliot slept better than me.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**A/N: Hey, I'm finished. Let me know what you think! **_


End file.
